Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinek 10 Tori: Siemano nasi widzowie! Drake: Siemano? xD Tori: Chcę być odldschoolowa, poza tym "Witajcie widzowie.." no ile można!? Drake: Coś w tym jest? Tori: To siemano w dzisiejszym odcinku! Przypomnijmy co się dzialo ostatnio. Drake: Retrospekcja? Tori: Num ^^ Za nią pojawił się ekran. Tori: Zawodnicy stanęli do dwóch zadań. Jednym z nich było wykazać się w towarzystwie i w tym niewątpliwie zwyciężył Jonathan. A cóż.. w drugiej konkurencji. Meh za dużo by wymieniać. Ale skoro trzeba. Odbyła się aukcja gdzie każdy mógł coś wygrać. Każdy poza Tomem, który nic nie kupił, za co czeka go niespodzianka. Poza tym Misty zdobyła podwójny głos w czasie ceremonii, Allie nietykalność, Isaac ogórki, Ce`Brie spotkanie ze swoim zwierzakiem, Jonathan tajemniczą skrzynkę w której znależliśmy wejściówkę do final 3 i Temple, która zakupiła kartę redukującą głosy, Chyba tak było co nie? Drake: Mnie pytasz? Wzruszył ramionami. Tori: W każdym razie ceremonia była wyjątkowa! :D Miał odpaść Isaac, lecz jego tożsamość jako zwycięzcy konkursu przedsezonowego sprawiła iż ceremonia została anulowana i wznowiona tylko z nim. Tak, jego głos był decydujący i dzięki temu Misty zakończyła swoję misję i mogła udać się w stan spoczynku. Co nas czeka tym razem? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Rytmie Kasy! Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. ' Willa Zawodnicy zamieszkali wszyscy w willi. Od tej pory nie było już właściwie podziału na strefę zwycięzców jak i przegranych. Prowadząca chciała w ten sposób nagrodzić wszystkich za dotarcie do tego etapu. Do dyzpozycji mieli ogrmny salon, barek, parę gier i kilkadziesiąt innych udogodnień. Dodatkowo specjalnie dla Ce`Brie przygotowano niewielką salę, gdzie miała wszystko by zatroszyć się swoim pupilem co ma być z nią do końca programu. Temple siedziała sobie w salonie i rozmyślała. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple: '''Ta ostatnia ceremonia, nie myślałam, że on będzie mieć takie coś w zanadrzu. Uf, dobrze, że to na mnie nie padło. ''Allie weszła do salonu nieco rozczarowana i usiadła obok Temple. '''Allie: Hej... Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''OMG, już chyba nie ścierpię Isaaca... miał odpaść a i tak nie odpadł, a odpadła ta fajna dziewczyna, przez którą zawsze wygrywałyśmy! Moja najlepsza drużyna się rozpada ;(. Chyba tylko sama z Temple i Jonathanem zostaliśmy ;( Od dwóch dni cię nie ma! '''Matt: A kogo to obchodzi!? Uniósł lekko swoją sutannę. Matt: Jekaterina to jest coś! Da! Isaac: Jak to możliwe, że jesteś w grze.. Matt: Zamilcz :< Nie kocham już ciebie za to co uczyniłeś mojej przyjaciółce od serca :< Nawet krzyżem nie poszczuję :< Jonathan: Właśnie jak mogłeś ją wywalic!? Isaac: '''Strategia. '''Temple: Mhm. Dwa razy farta się nie ma. Uśmiechnął się do niego. Isaac: Dajcie spokój. Siadł wkurzony obok Ce`Brie. Kurtyna jednak powoli zaczynała się obsuwać a na scenie pojawiła się Tori. Tori: Gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Matt: Już mam mokro! ^^ Tori: Emm.. cieszę się. xD Nie wiedziała zbytnio co powiedzieć i przez chwilkę milczała aż ta dziwna atmosfera minęła. Tori: A więc.. huh.. tak! Dzisiejsze zadanie. Otóż fajnie będzie dać motto którym będziemy się kierować podczas dzisiejszego dnia a jest nim to! Pojawił się bijący po oczach, świecący plakat z napisem. Tori: Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci! Temple: '''O pasuje to tutaj do kogoś. '''Tori: Pasuje, czy nie pasuje. Dzisiaj będziecie się tym kierowali w dzisiejszych dwóch zadaniach! Zaczęły się jęki i narzekania. Tori: No co? Im więcej zadań tym lepiej :D Jednak z małą różnicą. Ale dobra, czas na pierwsze wyzwanie! Za nią znajdowały się sztalugi, farby, pędzle, piasek, worki z cementem i wiele wiele innych narzędzi. Tori: Pierwsze zadanie to wasze wyobrażenie życia jako bogaczy! Wiecie walczycie o milion i chciałabym byście pokazali się w takim świetle w jakim widzicie się po wygraniu miliona dolarów. Ce`Brie: Hę? Tori: '''Powiem tak, ten milion pewnie zepsuje was do cna i wy wykorzystując sztukę macie ukazać siebie w tym zepsuciu! :D Bo jesteście bogaci i tak problemy się was tyczą i na pewno wasze życie nei będzie jak złoto! :D '''Tom: Co za głębia. Zaklasnął będąc pod wrażeniem. Tori: 'Aww... Wystawa sztuki W zasadzie nie przypominało to póki co wystawy, gdyż zawodnicy wszędzie biegali od miejsca do miejsca i próbowali stworzyć swoje dzieło. ''Allie usiadła w kącie i zaczęła myśleć, nad tym co zrobić. 'Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Lol, nie chce mi się tego robić... No ale niech im będzie zrobię to zadanie, żeby nie było... chociaż nie wiem, czy ja umiem rysować... a tak, nie umiem ;u; ''Allie wyciągnęła swoje zdjęcie i ochlapała je złotą, a potem jakąśtam inną farbą <3. Skapnęła się, że nie może dać gotowca, tylko musi sama narysować (taak, czytanie ze zrozumieniem ;u;). '''Allie: Jak to serio się uda, to powinni mi za to zapłacić. Allie zaczęła rysować kółka, potem w sumie sama nie wiedziała co, ale wspomagała się na pomalowanym zdjęciu. Ostateczny wynik: left PS. Jak coś, te niebieskie kropki/kreski to łzy (please). Tak, wciąż nie nauczyłem się rysować ;). Co do przesłania jakie niesie ten rysunek, to skapujecie o co chodzi :D. Jak nie, to po prostu dajcie nietykalność <3. A i sory Quai za zniszczenie obrazka D: PS 2 xDD. Jak serio ktoś nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, to krótkie wyjaśnienie. Dlaczego wszystko co się dało wypełnić jest złote? Proste. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić i wszystko pomalowałem na złoto i jakoś fajnie mi to wyglądało <3 A tak serio... Po wygraniu kupy kasy może komuś odbić palma na punkcie samego złota i sławy. Jednak pomimo kupienia wszystkiego co jest możliwe ludzie wciąż mogą odczuwać jakąś dziwną pustkę (w wersji Allie jest to utrata Toma, Abi-J'Shiristiny, Kim, Temple, itd.), której nie można zapełnić przedmiotami. Stąd łzy. Dodatkowo "Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci" - łzy poniekąd błyszczą, a złotem nie są ;). '' ''PS nr 3. Ok, jest wersja kompletnie moja, sory Aikko, DK, Quai... nie bijcie xDDDD. W sumie to nie wygląda tak źle... Hah, może jednak kiedyś będę artystą (please). Jak przypomni mi się coś jeszcze to dopiszę... mam czas ;) Temple po krótkim myśleniu, wzięła się do pracy. Parę godzin później skończyła. thumb|left|340px (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Nie umiem inaczej rysować. (please) Tom też już skończył. Tom: 'Też nie umiem rysować, ale przynajmniej mam temat. :) ''I pokazał swoje dzieło: thumb|left 'Tom: '''Reszta to reszta uczestników. ''Ce'Brie skończyła coś bazgrać '''Ce'Brie: ''.Oh My Werd! To jest... boskie! Dzieło mojego życia! Walić pisanie autobiografii, wszyscy będą mnie pamiętać po.... tym! ''Pokazała obrazek. thumb|left|398px Ce'Brie: 'A więęęc, zainspirowana byłam takim fajnym poradnikiem w internecie na JuTube.... Nazwę obraz "Poradnik Uśmiechu - Jak skutecznie pieniądze"! Na obrazku jest taka pewna zajebista, przeurocza, wspaniała, i w ogóle dziewczyna, jak to ona miała na imię... No, tak! Ce'Brie! Ce'Brie po zwycięstwie tak naprawdę choć że była bogata, to jednak nie była zajebista! Zobaczcie ten badziewny sweter! I te sprane jeansy! Fuj! Jak mogłam ją w czymś takim zrobi!? No, ale ok! Ce'Brie pokazuje jak skutecznie pieniądze. Pieniądz składa się z nadpieniądza, Totalnej Porażki w Rytmie Kasy i Co się nie świeci! Co to znaaaaczy? No, sama tak naprawdę nie wiem, wymyślcie coś, pa. ''Już chciała iść, ale ktoś ją szturchnął. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, doooobra, powiem wam co to znaczy.... ''Zakłada okulary naukowca. 'Ce'Brie: '''Zaczynając od zajebistej Ce'Brie! Jest bogata i wgl, ale jednak tak naprawdę nie jest tego świadoma! Zamiast kupić jakieś zarabiste ciuchy, chodzi w swetrach i jeansach ze śmietnika! Na dodatek ma naklejki na oczach, tak jak wszyscy, nie widzi prawdy o bogactwie, lol, ale filozofia. Pieniądz składa się z nadpieniądza - warstwy na zewnątrz, którą każdy może dotknąć i wgl, ale ona otacza pieniądz i nikt nie zna jej prawdziwej mocy! I przez to niby błyszczy! Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy, to jest ta strefa, do której się wkracza po przebiciu się przez nadpieniądz, czyli żądza bogactwa, pieniędzy, sławy, itd.! Nie każdy przez to przeszedł! Co się nie świeci natomiast to jest ta wewnętrzna strefa pieniędzy i to w niej można zobaczyć jakie to jest naprawdę! Po poznaniu tej warstwy, ludzik widzi, że pieniądze to nie wszystko i nie są zajebiste, choć w sumie są, ale dobra. Ce'Brie jako jedyna przeżyła spośród 16 ludzi wkroczenie do tej strefy i teraz przekazuje wszystkim, aby się nie nurzać tak bardzo w pieniądzach, bo to pointless i boring! Są lepsze i ważniejszcze rzeczy od pieniędzy! Dobra, koniec, nie chce mi się już gadać, pa fuck. ''Ce'Brie gdzieś polazła. Jonathan zaraz po Ce'Brie wszedł na scenę, wziął do rąk swoj obraz i pokazał wszystkim dookola. Zakaszlnał. thumb|left|800px '''Jonathan: '''Ten obraz pokazuje, że nawet gdy zdobędziesz górę pieniędzy, to i tak nie ominie cię w tym wszystkim sztuczność oraz kłamstwo < Ale tak. Ktoś z tej trójeczki odpadnie podczas dogrywki i po tym odbędzie się dodatkowo ceremonia na której odpadnie ktoś jeszcze! :D '''Tom: Czyli nawej jak wygram dogrywkę? Tori: To możesz odpaść na ceremonii :3 Tak to sugeruję :3 Isaac: Świetnie -.- Nagle Matt wyrwał się nie mogąc milczeć. Matt: Powiedz w końcu, że moja praca jest najlepsza! Tori: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Dżisus... Próbowała go uspokoić. Tori: Zapewniam cię że ty i Allie jesteście bezpieczni od dogrywki, ale nie od eliminacji! :D Ce`Brie: Czyli? Jonathan: Tak! Oboje przytulili się z radości, ale nagle Ce`Brie go odepchnęła. Ce`Brie: Bez większego spoufalania się. Tori: W rzeczy samej. Ce`Brie oraz Jonathan zdecydowanie zasłużyli na wygraną i są bezpiecznie podczas dzisiejszej ceremonii. Jonathan: Hurra! ^^ Tori: Tak więc czas... Nagle zazdwonił jej telefon. Tori: W tym momencie? Odebrała go niezwłocznie i odsunęła się z nim na bok. Trochę ją to zmartwiło co usłyszała. Po skończonej rozmowie zamknęła klapkę i schowała do kieszeni. Tori: Musismy zrobić krótką przerwę. Za parę minut wrócimi na antenę! Wygrani mogą wrócić do willi i odpocząć. Przegranych za chwilę widzę na plaży! I nagle się wszyscy rozeszli. Willa Ce'Brie podjarana zwycięstwem pierwsze co zrobiła to podbiegła do Ce'Brienatora i polazła z nim usiąść na kanapie. Ce'Brienator spał i jak zwykle miał na Ce'Brie wyjebane. Ce'Brie: 'OMGGGG, Ce'Brienatorze, wygrałam immunitet! Haha! Ale tłumoki z nich, na dodatek może odpaść Tom-Ziemniak w sosie z ziemniaczków i polewie kartoflanej! I to jest zarąbisteeee! ''Ce'Brienator walnął jej z liścia. 'Ce'Brie: '''Huh? Mówisz, że powinnam jednak dalej uważać? Ale, lol! Przecież jestem niepokonana, wtf, o co ci chodzi!? ''Ce'Brienator zaczął chrapać. Ce'Brie zaczęła myśleć. Serio. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mój kochany Ce'Brienator ma rację chyba, ale nie wiem czy mu tak wierzyć, no żal... Bo to jest po prostu taki żal, że żal w to wszystko wierzyć, bo to żalowe! No, ale ma rację, nie mogę się tak wychylać, bo mnie będą chcieli wywalić! Wybrzeże Myama, Dogrywka '''Tori: Witam was ponownie po króciutkiej przerwie. Stała na podeście, gdzie rozłożony był czerwony dywan. Tori: Dzisiaj mam przykrą wiadomość.. Szła przed dywan aż na jego końcu znalazła się Ruby w tiarze i berłem na tronie. Tori: Niestety ktoś nas będzie musiał opuścić ;< Ruby: Przepraszam, ale chcą mnie zamknąć za więzienie Drake`a w piwnicy :< Drake: Należało ci się. Wrednie się uśmiechnął. Tori: 'Oj chyba do końca show nic nie dostaniesz -.- '''Drake: '''To ona zaczęła! '''Tori: '''CICHO! ''Wrzasnęła na niego. Ten wolał jej nie rozjuszyć i obsunął się. '''Tori: Miałam nieco inne plany na to zadanie więc.. czekaj!? GDZIE PRZEGRANI!? Tom: Stoimy za tobą. Klepnął ją po ramieniu a ta się obróciła. Tori: 'Ah tak... zapominam że przegrywają małoważne osoby.. ''Cała trójka poczuła się urażona. '''Tori: Tak wiec by uczcić pożegnanie Ruby :<< Szlocha i ociera łzy husteczką. Tori: Wystąpicie dla niej w konkursie muzycznym! Chciałam wam dać pały byście się tłukli na arenie, ale to tak jakby gdzieś było chyba. To chyba też, ale kto nie lubi śpiewać! :D Tom: Znowu!? Już mam złe przeczucia. ;_; Tori: 'Każdy z was wystąpi z dwoma piosenkami. Sami dobierzecie repertuar i przygotujecie występ. Osoba, która wypadnie najgorzej z buta wyleci z programu. Ocenię was oczywiście ja. Ale pamiętajcie, to ma być występ dedykowany dla Ruby! :< ''Znowu łezka poleciała. '''Tori: I dzisiejszy motyw przewodni nabiera sensu :< A była taka zabawa w pokoju ekipy. :< Drake: 'Jak dla kogo... ''Mruknął do siebie. 'Tori: '''Tak więc do pracy moi kochani! ''Matt znudzony przyglądał się występom innych. '''Matt: No co wy ludzie macie z tą Laną del Ramą? (please) Występ Temple Temple wyszła na scenę nieco stremowana. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Mój rysunek nie pomógł, trudno. Tutaj mam nadzieje, że te piosenki wypalą, które przygotowałam. Temple: 'Na początek dla ciebie Ruby, piosenka o tym, co cię fascynuje (no mniej więcej (please) ... ''Zaczęła lecieć muzyka, a Temple śpiewała...: thumb|left|378 px Muzyka przestała lecieć, a Temple śpiewać. Poszła na chwile odetchnąć i przygotować drugą piosenkę. Po parunastu minutach wróciła. 'Temple: '''Moja finalna, druga piosenka powinna tobie jeszcze bardziej się spodobać, ze względu na tytuł '''Isaac: '''Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I know we’ll be alright Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I’ll take you to the future forget about the past You can keep all of your secrets I swear that I won’t ask let go of all your troubles, I don’t care where you’ve been the only thing that matters now is where the night will end Them bright big lights are shining on us That beat so tight it makes you wanna get up get down like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I know we’ll be alright Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Let’s get down to business and show me what you got just keep the record spinning the music never stops you wanna live forever and reach above the stars Let’s take it to next level just light the space ship up Them bright big lights are shining on us That beat so tight it makes you wanna get up get down like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow like there’s no tomorrow Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I know we’ll be alright Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing On the rooftop Surrounded by the stars and the views hot Ain't nobody thinking 'bout what you got Everything's ours, wanna dip? Get a new spot Don't worry, don't worry The night never ends, no hurry no hurry Shorty look thick and the lines get blurry And the nights in your palm so we might get dirty DJ, let the beat play, make a heat wave, when you replay this Tonight we gone party like its d-day Young and free saying this the one on my CK shit The Moon is the light Sky is the ceiling The low is the base and the high is the feeling The world is the club, all in cause we can This' one for the books don't worry bout a thang Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing I know we’ll be alright Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Oh, we can own the night Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Don’t worry ‘bout a thing ''Oczywiście w choreografii do tej jakże tancznej piosenki nie zabrakło nam tańców, skoków itd. Zmachany Isaac wziął butelkę wody i napił się jej. 'Isaac: '''Drugą piosenkę chciałbym zaśpiewać żeby pokazać, że jeśli mamy dużo energii i niesamowitą wyobraźnię to możemy być zupełnie tym kim chcemy. Taka jest Ruby, a ja zaśpiewam dla niej King zespołu Years & Years. ''Isaac odłożył butelkę, a z reflektorów został już tylko żółty. Zaczął lecieć podkład do piosenki. thumb|center|335 px ''Isaac: I caught you watching me under the light Can I realign? They say it's easy to leave you behind I don't wanna try Cut cover, take that test Hold courage to your chest Don't wanna wait for you Don't wanna have to lose All that I've compromised To feel another high I've got to keep it down tonight And oh, I was a king under your control And oh, I wanna feel like you've let me go So let me go Don't you remember how I used to like being on the line I dreamed you dreamed of me calling out my name Is it worth the price? Cut cover, take that test Hold courage to your chest Don't wanna wait for you Don't wanna have to lose All that I've compromised To feel another high I've got to keep you down tonight And oh, I was a king under your control And oh, I wanna feel like you've let me go I had to break myself to carry on No love and no admission Take this from me tonight Oh, let's fight Oh, let's fight Oh, let's fight Oh, let's fight And oh, I was a king under your control And oh, I wanna feel like you've let me go So let me go Let go, let go, let go of everything Let go, let go, let go of everything Let go, let go, let go of everything Let go, let go, let go of everything '''Isaac: '''Chciałbym jeszcze podziękować za twoją pozytywną energię w programie, która była odczuwalna, naprawdę dzięki! ''Reflektor zgasł, a Isaac wyczłapał się ze sceny. Występ Toma Pięć minut przed występem... Tom był już gotowy, podobnie jak scenografia. Siedział sobie na krześle i rozmyślał. 'Tom: '''Co ja robię źle? Nie mam przyjaciół, wszystko straciłem, nie mam żadnych plusów, a moją najbliższą osobą jest psychiatra! ''Gdy już zaczął płakać, zauważył telefon. Nagle on zadzwonił. Zobaczył, co pisze na telefonie i pisało..."Psychiatra". Natychmiast odebrał. '''Tom: '''Halo? '''Psychiatra: '''To ja, psychiatra. '''Tom: '''Jak to możliwe, że z tobą rozmawiam? '''Psychiatra: Przekonałem zarządców studiów. Inaczej trafili by do sądu ciężki uraz psychiczny i musieli by ten program wywalić. Żeby nie było, możesz tylko odbierać wiadomości i SMS-y, reszta przycisków nie działa. Tom: Dobrze... Psychiatra: Co teraz masz? Tom: Dogrywkę... Muszę zaśpiewać. Psychiatra: Dasz radę... śpiewanie to twoja pasja. Tom: Przegrany w dogrywce wypada, a potem jest głosowanie. Psychiatra: Hmmm... Co zaśpiewasz? Tom zaszeptał coś do telefonu. Psychiatra: Dobrze. Powinieneś nie przegrać. Tom: Rac... Występ już za minutę! Muszę kończyć. Zakończył rozmowę i poszedł w kierunku sceny. Gdy ekipa czekała na występ, Tom przyszedł spod kurtyny. Tom: Zaśpiewam najpierw jakąś, którą Ruby lubi. Nie znam niestety jej gustu, ale może ci się spodoba. left|335 px Tom: Jednak druga piosenka może ci się nie podobać, ale to piosenka specjalnie dla ciebie, pokazującą, że jesteś zwycięzcą. Ruby, możesz stanąć na scenie? To będzie ukoronowanie całej przygody. Ruby: Dobrze! Stanęła przed kurtyną. Tom zaszeptał jej, co ma robić i wszedł w środek sceny. Zaraz potem kurtyna opadła. Widać było schody, które prowadziły do tronu. Na nim siedział Tom. Po jego prawej była korona, a po lewej jakiś sznurek. Zaczął śpiewać "We are the Champions". left|335 px Tom: I've paid my dues Time after time I've done my sentence Wstał i zaczął schodzić ze schodów. Tom: But committed no crime And bad mistakes I've made a few I've had my share of sand Kicked in my face But I've come through And I need to go on and on and on and on Podszedł do Ruby. Tom: We are the champions - my friend And we'll keep on fighting till the end We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers Cause we are the champions of the world'' Ruby zaczęła iść po schodach. '''Tom: I've taken my bows And my curtain calls You've brought me fame and fortune And everything that goes with it I thank you all But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise I consider it a challenge before the whole human race And I ain't gonna lose And I need to go on and on and on and on Ruby usiadła na tronie. Tom: We are the champions - my friend And we'll keep on fighting till the end We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers Cause we are the champions of the world'' Ruby nałożyła na swoją głowę koronę i pociągnęła za sznurek. Po obydwóch stronach opuścił się obrazek twarzy Ruby z koroną na głowie. '''Tom: We are the champions - my friend And we'll keep on fighting till the end We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers Cause we are the champions'' Pokłonił się, a kurtyna spadła. Zaraz z niej wyszli Ruby i Tom. '''Tom: Dziękuję! Wszedł z powrotem na scenę. Tom(PZ): '''Nawet jak wypadnę, to skończę z godnością. Werdykt '''Tori: Brawo! Klaskała po udanych występach siedząc obok Ruby. Ruby: Te wstępy były magiczne! Wyrzuciła ręce w górze. Ruby: Aż nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję za to :3 Tori: Ahhh.. będzie mi brakowało twojego zdziecinniałego i gimbusiarkiego zachowania. Nagle podbiegł jednorożec. xD Ruby: To ja spitalam! :D Wsiadła na niego i odleciałą. Przez któtki moment wszyscy dostali mindfucka. Drake: To znawy większa wypłata dla mnie! :D Tori: Oczywiście, że tak. Mruknęła do siebie będąc nie w sosie. '' '''Tori:' Dobrze więc teraz ta bardziej formalna część show czyli ocena waszych występów! Załozyła okularki i wzięła podkładkę gdzie zanotowała swoje sugestie i przemyślenia. Tori: 'Jeden występ był dla mnie perfekcyjny, pozostałe dwa sprawiły mi lekki kłopot z oceną. Huh.. to będzie masakrycznie ciężka decyzja. ''Westchnęła głęboko. '''Tori: Osobą, która jest albo i nie bezpieczna to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... Isaac! Isaac: Ahaha! Nie pozbędziecie się mnie :3 Pokazał im fakasy. Temple: Zobaczymy na ceremonii :3 Tom: Nie ja nie chcę odpaść! Chociaż to pewnie bedę ja.. Przykucnął popłakując. Tori: Dobrze.. czas na trudniejszą decyzję. Zebrała się w sobie. Tori: Temple, twój występ przedstawił Ruby w jaknajbardziej korzystnym świetle i pokazał że jest tak wspaniała że nawet o niej samej zaśpiewałaś. Zabrakło mi niec.. melancholii, smutku z powodu jej odejścia. Temple: Zgadza się. Była dumna z siebie. Tori: Twój występ był bardziej hołdem pożegnalnym i wczułeś się w klimat jej odejścia. Coś czego zabrałko w występie Temple, lecz nie było w nim czuć samej osoby Ruby. Westchnęła głęboko. Tori: Znacie motto dzisiejszego dnia prawda? Oboje kiwnęli. Tori: I w jego świetle pierwszą osobą, która opuści dzisiejszy program jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... T... xD ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... emple! Temple! Dziewczyna załamała się. Tori: Wybacz. To coprawda z powodów osobistych sposobał mi się twój występ, jednakże myślałam o melancholii i Tom poruszył moje serce. Tak więc Temple, możesz się spakować i przybyć na ceremonię. Do ciebie dołączy ktoś jeszcze. Wy możecie wrócić i przekazać iż głosowanie jest otwarte. Widzimy się wieczorem! I wszyscy się rozeszli. Ceremonia Tori: Dobry wieczór moi kochani. Kto by pomyślał? Pokręciła głową. Tori: Finałowa szóstka, nie czekaj. Piątka :D Tak za chwilę ktoś dołączy do naszej Temple. Ta stała już przy rakiecie wraz z swoją walizką. Temple: Meh.. Tori: Oddaliście już swoje głosy? Drake: Oddali, oddali! Przyniósł urnę z głosami. Tori: Tak więc do dzieła! Otworzyła wieko i pochwyciła za pierwszy głos. Tori: Isaac. Isaac: Nie znudzi wam się? -.- Tori: Chyba nie. Wzruszyła ramionami jakby było wiadomo było na kogo next głos. Tori: Matt! '''Huh? '''Matt: Czo!? CO JA!? Wyskoczył zaskoczony. Wzięła kolejny głos. Tori: Tom! Tom: Jestem taki.. Matt: Kogo ty obchodzisz!? Zaczął histeryzować. Matt: Nie dość, że haniebnie nie dano mi nagrody to jeszcze ktoś na mnie głosował!? Rzucał się aż w końcu klapnął oburzony na tyłach i rozkleił się. Tori: Niektórzy są tacy emocjonalni. O.o Otrząsnęła się i wzięła kolejny głos. Tori: Następny jest na Matta.. Bierze do rąk kolejny. Tori: Matt, już trzeci głos. Bierze do rąk ostatni głos. Tori: A ostatecznie osobą która odpada z programu jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Matt! Ten nagle schował się i wyskoczył w sutannie. Matt: Jaki Matt? Ja jestem Jekaterina! Tori: Błagam już nie udawaj i odpadnij z godnością. Matt: Never! Powinienem być dalej w grze! Zasłużyłem! Starałem się! Oni nic nie robili! I.. I... Został jednak ogłuszony przez ochronę (Drake'a (please) ). Tori: No trzeba czasem ostro zareagować. Pstryknęła palcami i został odprowadzony do rakiety wraz z Temple i oboje zostali wystrzeleni w stronę zachodzącego słońa. Tori: To ci niespodzianka co? Sama nie przypuszczałam iż tak to się potoczy. Czy Ce`Brie zyska przewagę ze swoim pupilem i to oni zajdą wyżej? Naprawdę Isaac ma szansę się utrzymać? Co powstanie z związku Allie i Toma i czy Jonathan kiedykolwiek zacznie się obawiać o swoje miejsce w willi? Dowiecie się tego w next odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Rytmie Kasy! Nastąpiło ściemnienie. Jednak nie do końca. xD Otworzyły się drzwi do tajemniczego pomieszczenia. Kamera zbliżyła się do pierwszego zdjęcia. ???: Dogrywki wydają się proste do przebicia, jednakże jeśli się nie postarałeś i tam trafiłeś to zawsze może cię to dopaść. Przekonała się o tym jedna z zawodniczek która nie poradziła sobie z zadaniem. Jej zdjęcie powoli zaczęło płonąć. ???: 'Temple systematycznie dążyła do wygranej, jednakże ten jeden błąd sprawił iż musiała w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów opuścić grę. ''Kamera sunęła do drugiego zdjęcia. '''???: Ten powracający zawodnik był wielką niewiadomą. Okazało się, że było go stać na wiele więcej co świadczyło dojście do finałowej szóstki. Zdjęcie zaczęło płonąć. '???: '''Matt, który nie raz zachwycił nas swoją osobowością padł być może ofiarą sojuszu? Spisku? Wydawało się, że tak nie będzie jednak tak się stało i nasz chłopak w sutannie musiał opuścić program. ''Popiół z obu zdjęć sunął przez salę a wrota zatrzasnęły się na cztery spusty. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki